


【KK】Light&Shadow 02

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Light&Shadow 02

那具雪白赤裸的身体上，什么都没有，红印，吻痕，一切一切和性爱有关的痕迹，都没有。

就像是完美无瑕的大理石雕像，只有那圆润的线条，惹人无限遐想。

似乎是被子掉了有些冷，一条胳膊慵懒地垂下去，捞啊捞，想把被子给扯上来。

被子没够到，人却在这个过程中，慢慢清醒了过来。

“唔……”床上的人又翻了个身，露出了黑发丛中一张同样白皙的，有些肉肉的脸庞。

还有上唇好像特意留着的胡子。

也正是看到了这毛茸茸的小胡子，让刚刚吞了口口水的光一蓦地清醒了过来。

床上的根本不是什么惹人遐想的美人，这他妈是个货真价实的爷们儿啊！

还是自己现在的顶头上司，堂本组大当家的亲儿子，堂本剛。

瞬间就什么绮念都没有了，光一迅速调整好自己的心态，清清嗓子，一本正经地开了口。

“大少爷，该起了。”

没动静。

“大少爷，该起了。”声音高了一些。

还是没动静。

“大少爷……”光一说着就上前两步，伸手想要推一推他的肩膀，叫他起床。

在手触上肩头的前一瞬，那双本来闭着的眼睛，蓦地睁开了。

“……该起了。”光一僵在了原地，盯着对方黑曜石般的双眸，怔愣的视线停顿在他脸上，半晌，才讷讷说完了自己本来要说的话。

又有些不合时宜地想着，他的睫毛可真长啊……

“哈啊……你是哪个？”剛给他的回答，则是打了个大哈欠，眼泪都被激出来了，之后像小孩子一样用拳头揉着眼睛，边揉边嘟嘟囔囔地问。

声音有些黏糊，却意外地好听。

“我……我是您的新助理兼保镖，我叫堂本光一，大少爷。”说这话的时候，光一迅速调整好姿势，重新站直，语气十分恭敬。

他虽然没给人当过贴身保镖什么的，但十来岁的时候当过服务员，没事也翻翻漫画杂志能看到某些和管家先生谈恋爱的少女漫，光一便将二者结合了一下，试着去应对剛。

剛并没有对此露出什么不满的神色，却又似笑非笑地扬起了一根眉毛。

“堂本？”

言下之意，你他妈是在逗我呢，还是在以此为由来愚蠢地套近乎？

“我的出生届上就是这样写的，如果您不相信，明天……”想到自个儿家现在是被查封的状态，光一有些沮丧地改了口，“反正我说的是实话。”

“那我就叫你‘光一’吧，叫‘堂本’的话感觉像是在叫我自己。”剛却很快就揭过了这一篇，也没有好奇为什么光一前言不搭后语。

“好的，大少爷。”光一从善如流。

反正称呼他什么是剛的自由，就算对方想叫他狗子，他都得应着。

“谁让你来的？”剛漫不经心地问了下一个问题。

“中村一郎。”就是送光一来的那个大光头。

“唔。”剛不置可否地应了一声， 垂着眼帘没看光一，不知道在想些什么，“行，我知道了。我要洗个澡，你开窗户让屋里通通风吧，然后去楼下等我。”

为什么通风，少爷和助理都心知肚明，但谁都没说破。

剛吩咐完，便掀开被子下了床。

赤脚站在地毯上，光一看见这位大少爷全身上下只穿了一条松松垮垮的短裤，裤带没系挂在胯上，臀缝都露出了一点。

很显然，他里面并没有穿内裤。

“对了，叫我的名字，别叫什么‘大少爷’了。”向浴室走的时候，剛想起来什么似的，背对着光一，淡淡吩咐。

“好的，剛少爷。”光一答应了，却不能真的对对方直呼其名。

“嗯。”对于光一给他的新称呼，剛回应了一声，算是同意，脚下不停地走进浴室，关上了门。

盯着那道背影，直至那背影消失在门后，光一脑子慢很多拍地想到，这个大少爷真是个高傲至极，也真是个集万千宠爱于一身的人。

高傲是因为他的床伴，居然不被允许在他身上留下一丁点痕迹。集万千宠爱于一身则是，身为大当家的独生子，一人之下，万人之上，居然身上都没有哪怕一片代表极道的纹身。

圈子里的人都知道堂本剛厌恶黑帮里的打打杀杀，只喜欢当个游手好闲吃喝玩乐的二世祖，堂本大当家，也真的就纵容他这么做。

想到自己那对从来没见过面的混蛋父母，光一莫名有些羡慕剛的人生。

他是个一出生就被抛弃了的孩子。

浴室里“哗啦啦”的水声让光一回过了神，摇摇头，甩掉那满脑子有的没的，他遵照剛的吩咐，打开了窗子。

纱帘被微风撩起，鼓着一道有些妙曼的弧线，光一离开了房间，轻手轻脚关上房门，走去了楼下的餐厅。

这所二层的小别墅里，除了光一之外，还有一位女佣和一位管家。

管家面无表情，连脸上的纹路都在显示他是个十分严肃的人。女佣则总是用眼睛往楼梯那里瞟，主动找光一套近乎也三句话不离大少爷，真是除了又聋又瞎的人或者傻逼，都能知道她八成是对堂本剛抱着什么不能为外人道的小心思，甚至干脆就有一腿。

在厨房迅速解决自己午饭的时候，光一不无恶意地想着，没准昨天躺在剛床上的那个女人，就是面前这位呢。

光一自诩自己是个直男，便认为全世界所有的男人都喜欢女的。

女佣都刷完他们午饭的盘子了，剛才姗姗来迟。

管家安静而迅速地布置好了他吃的饭菜，光一从厨房里伸头一看，忍不住撇了撇嘴。

红酒鹅肝，惠灵顿牛排，黄油煎芦笋，配上一杯隔着老远都能闻见香气的红酒。

真是奢侈的早午餐。

而光一呢，大早上就被中村从床上挖起来，饿着肚子来到别墅，今天的第一顿饭就是炸鸡配米饭而已。

连鸡块都是从超市里买来的速冻食品，那股子香料添加过头的味道现在停留在光一的舌头尖上。

虽然鸡块炸得恰到好处，外皮酥脆内里软嫩，从侧面显示出了管家高超的厨艺，但这也并不能掩盖他糊弄人的事实。

保镖就没人权吗！真是万恶的有钱人！

光一心中愤愤，浑然没意识到，这次任务失败之前，他也是自己嘴里那个“万恶的有钱人”。

以他之前的收入，穿着西装打着领结去高级法餐厅吃饭，都不算是奢侈一回。

只不过他不大喜欢一本正经地端着范儿进餐，才从来不去那种地方给自己找罪受。

光一更喜欢居酒屋，拉面馆，这样的地方让他轻松自在。

至多去酒吧点一杯烈酒，加冰或干邑。酒吧老板是他的挚友，不止一次地嘲笑过他，“挣多少钱也改不了骨子里的穷酸。”光一也不以为忤。

穷酸就穷酸呗，穷酸又不是什么可耻的事儿。

看见光一这一副满不在乎的样子，朋友总会以一句“你也就这点出息了”为结束词。

而光一总是举杯致敬，“废话太多容易咬着舌头，祝你健康。”

正胡思乱想呢，光一就听见刀叉扔进盘子里发出的刺耳“啪嚓”声。

被吓了一大跳后，他条件反射地看向餐厅里坐着的那个唯一的年轻人。

“我说安藤，你到底是怎么做到，让我这个月第三次吃这套东西，味道还和上两次一模一样的？”剛阴沉着脸，语气十分不善。

他面前的那三盘子价格不菲又费功夫的食物，每样只吃了一小口，就原封不动地放在了桌上。

哈？这话让人怎么接？

光一拼尽全力才忍住了张大嘴巴目瞪口呆的冲动。

看来堂本剛龟毛又难伺候，还真不是江湖传言。

“少爷，万分抱歉。我再去给您做一份别的？”管家却习以为常，既没有生气，也没有为难。

光一简直要为管家鼓掌了，这份从容，这份定力，这份轻描淡写四两拨千斤，一看就是经历过大风大浪的男人，没准还可能是组里退休的老员工什么的呢。

同时也在反省自己，连干本职工作的时候都不能做到冷静缜密，遇上别的事就更完蛋了，直来直去的既不会迂回也不会绕弯，得改，得改。

剛却并不满意他的回答，“你要做什么？你能拿得出手的菜我哪一样没吃腻？”

“我可以照着菜谱现学。”

“学个屁！我他妈现在看见你就烦！赶紧走吧离开我家！找田中结账去，马上给我滚蛋，听清楚了没有！”

大少爷说翻脸就翻脸，比翻书还要干脆利落。

嗯，喜怒无常。

光一在“龟毛，难伺候”这两条后面，又默默地加上了一项。

“您说的是。”管家恭敬而温顺地鞠了一躬，一句反驳的话都没有便接受了剛的决定，脸上没有被无缘无故炒了鱿鱼的沮丧和愤恨，反而带上了点关切的神色，“少爷，在我离开之前，希望您答应我最后一件事，多少再吃一点，别饿坏了身……”

管家话还没说完，剛就给出了他的回答——

面无表情地端起一个盘子平移到地面上方，然后松开了手。

装着红酒鹅肝的盘子接触到坚硬的地砖，顿时四分五裂，发出了支离破碎的刺耳声响。

酱汁泼溅，食物粉碎，给地面留下了一滩扭曲而触目惊心的残骸。

“没有人告诉过你，废话太多会吞了舌头吗？”剛的语气冰冷又阴森，“现在不滚，就永远都别走了，我会记得你的。”

话都说到这份上了，管家脸上挂着几分无奈，终究是没说一句话，再次微微鞠躬，转身离开了别墅。

堂本剛宅生存类冒险游戏，管家出局，剩余玩家两人。

Boss怒气值正在蓄力，攻击Max值未知，我方攻击封禁，回复封禁，复活封禁，技能仅开放嘲讽。

光一深刻地认识到，自己现在的处境，其实跟他玩过的那些游戏，真他妈该死的像啊。

偏偏旁边有个傻逼，既不会看眼色，也不会读空气。

“大少爷大少爷，要不我来给您做午饭吧！”女佣兴高采烈地提议，带着英雄终有用武之地的雀跃，以及似乎可以从此平步青云成为堂本组少奶奶的美好幻想。

开心的女佣认为自己的建议绝妙无比聪颖无比简直无敌，光一却恨不得现在手上就有把武器好一枪崩了这蠢货。

人生最抓狂的，不是面对着神一样的对手，也不是有着猪一样的队友。

而是面对着神一样对手的时候，身边站着猪一样的队友！

果然，剛的注意力被完全吸引过去了，他的脸上甚至挂上了微笑，光一觉得他肯定是要发难了，祈祷着最好不要捎带上我时，大少爷开了口。

“怎么，你也在我这儿干够了？”剛手里把玩着锋利的餐刀，用那刀尖，一下，一下，慢条斯理地戳着只切了一小块的惠灵顿牛排。

酥皮里面的牛肉应该是只有三成熟，刀尖每次拔出来，上面都沾染着颜色淡淡的血水。

也许是剛的语气太让人毛骨悚然，也许是他的举动太让人后背发凉，总之，那女佣终于后知后觉地反应过味儿来，煞白着脸紧紧地闭上了嘴巴，什么都不说了。

“过来把这些垃圾收拾了。”剛把刀往芦笋盘子里一丢，金属餐具撞击着白瓷，又是一阵刺耳的声响。

他满脸厌恶地擦了擦手，似乎自己刚才戳的是一堆发臭的烂稀泥什么的。

女佣听见响声，不由自主地抖了一下，而后迅速又安静地收拾起了桌子上的餐具，以及地上的狼藉。

“光一。”最后一个人被点名了。

“嗯？”光一回应一声，也暗自紧张了起来，不知道对方又要起什么幺蛾子。

“给我做点吃的。”

“呃……您想吃什么？”一秒钟后，光一就把全部的迟疑都吞进了肚子里，反应极其迅速。

“随你。做好了送到房间来。”说完，剛就头也不回地离开了餐厅。

操，什么玩意？

光一被搞得一头雾水，不明白这少爷唱的到底是哪一出。

却也不得不硬着头皮下厨，在他看来，得罪剛事小，如果他也像管家一样被剛轰出去，中村知道了把他给送到牛郎店里去当可以被翻牌子的男公关才是头等大事！

所以目前堂本光一的唯一要务，就是哄好堂本剛，让剛高兴，或者至少情绪保持平稳，他才能安全地度过这段还没有设置期限的惩罚日子。

思来又想去，光一在查看了冰箱里的食材和墙上的钟之后，便决定做自己唯一能拿得出手的菜。

十来分钟后，光一端着托盘上了楼。

女佣被吓破了胆子，现在避堂本剛如蛇蝎，再也不敢想什么拜堂入洞房的事儿了。

敲了敲门，听里面半天没动静，光一想了想，就自作主张地开门进了屋。

把托盘放到茶几上后，光一在浴室里找到了人。

剛正窝在圆形浴缸后面的飘窗里，看着窗外抽烟。

这么个缩成一小团的背影，看得光一心里莫名起了怜惜，现在剛的形象，跟方才相比，简直判若两人。

轻咳一声，剛应声回头，见是光一，就随手把烟按灭在了飘窗上的烟灰缸里，走了出去。

打量着桌子上的饭菜，剛挑了挑眉，“生姜烧肉？”

“还有味增汤。”光一补充着，然后声音里染上了一丝赧然，“我也就这道菜能拿得出手，如果剛少爷不喜欢，咱们开车出去吃也可以。”

剛什么都没说，走过去坐下，端起汤碗尝一口汤，又拿筷子夹起一片肉放进嘴里嚼一嚼，然后就在沉默中，喝完了汤，夹没了菜，吃光了饭。

见剛坐在那嘬着筷子望着眼前的空碗空碟发呆，光一福灵心至，意识到他八成是没吃饱，便飞快夺了筷子端着托盘闪出屋子，留下一句“你稍等我一下”就跑下了楼。

他没看见，剛保持着手拿筷子的姿势直愣愣地看着没有关上的门，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，半天才发出声音。

“诶？”

没让他等多长时间，光一就端着个浅皿去而复返。

里面装的是冰淇淋布朗尼。

“嗯……我看见冰箱里有蛋糕和香草冰淇淋，如果你不嫌弃的话，就再吃个甜点？”

许是剛吃东西的样子实在是太无害，光一把甜点放在桌子上后，语气都轻松了很多。

剛低头端详着这份肯定是匆忙做出来的甜点，布朗尼被切成了一口大小的立方体，每一块都跟尺子量出来似的大小一模一样，就连那坨香草冰淇淋，都是个完美的球。

啧，重度强迫症患者。

剛暗自腹诽，却拿起小叉子，叉起一块沾了冰淇淋的巧克力蛋糕。

“唔？”剛有些疑惑地睁大了眼睛，对面的光一看见他这反应，了然地露出了笑容。

看来他是尝出来了。

“撒了点薄荷粉，这个做法是我和一个朋友学的，吃得惯吗？”

“唔……”剛轻轻点了点头，注意力却全集中在了甜点上。

看来是喜欢了。

暗暗记下这一点，光一琢磨着，没准以后若是不小心惹火了他，还能用这个让他消消气什么的。

这人到底怎么回事呢，一会儿色气得要命，一会儿邪气得要命，一会儿又稚气得要命，但哪一个又都是他。

堂本剛，真的好像个未解之谜。

可光一无心去解谜，他只是个不知道什么时候才能干回老本行的现任保镖兼助理而已，听令行事，令行禁止，才是他的第一要务。

其余的，用不着他来操心。

摆正了自己的心态，剛也把甜点给吃光了。

他把盘子一推，示意已经饱了，要做自己的事，闲杂人等速速退散。

“闲杂人等”便端着空盘子下了楼。

餐具交给女佣去洗，光一就上上下下巡视这栋建筑。

为了当好杀手，进入堂本组最初，大光头曾经送光一去某个雇佣兵组织接受了为期一年半的训练，其中反侦察他还学得不错。

这不，现在刚好派上用场。

本来只是为了打发时间，没想到，还真被他搜出了三个纽扣窃听器。

光一的警惕心瞬间就提升到了满格，更加仔细地检查了所有没上锁的房间，还出了大门，绕着建筑走了一圈。

剛就坐在自己房间里，盯着一体机屏幕上显示的监控画面中，那个深栗色的头顶，觉得这人真的好像一只正在巡视领地的大猫。

走廊和公共空间里都是监控摄像头，居然还能神不知鬼不觉地安上不止一枚窃听器，真是好样的。

大少爷咧开嘴，露出一口白森森的牙齿，像碾碎什么不存在的东西似的，狠狠磨了磨。

房子周围没有什么异常，光一回到大门口的时候，碰到了组里的一个小弟。

他是来送东西的。

那孩子最多十六岁，染着一脑袋亮粉色的泡面，唇钉耳环一个不少，见了光一却露出诚惶诚恐的神色，恭恭敬敬地递上一个十分不起眼的手提破皮箱，弯着腰甚至不敢看光一的眼睛。

在光一接过箱子后，又一躬到地，然后就骑着机车一溜烟跑了。

搞什么，难道我是吃人的妖怪？

光一拿着箱子愣在门口，半天没回过神来。

回到客厅打开皮箱，光一才明白那小子为什么逃也似的没影了。

箱子里是两把匕首，一把纯黑的格洛克G25和两个弹匣，以及一张大光头用抓心挠肝字体写的便条。

“如果有不长眼的来挑衅，我相信以你的实力，这些东西足够你应付了，死神阁下。”

在光一看来，这绝对是恶意满满的嘲讽，他倒是应该庆幸对方没送来一把只有小姑娘能握的G27。不过，秃子你是不是太看得起我了？四十五发手枪子弹加上两把水果刀，够干屁的啊？

但送箱子来的那小子肯定不知道这个，他绝对是在半路上偷偷打开了这个并没有上锁的皮箱，然后就被里面便条上的内容吓得几乎尿了裤子，以为光一真的是收割人命的死神，打出来的子弹都能拐弯儿的那种。

又翻出来一个防弹背心，一条腋下枪套，这就是箱子里的全部内容了。

把箱子整个放到一边，光一找来修表工具，开始专心对付那三个纽扣一样的窃听器。

十几分钟过去，窃听器慢慢变成了一堆细碎的小零件。

光一戴着个放大镜，把所有他能看到的连接点都给拆了。

“你在干什么？”

他刚刚才熟悉的声音自头顶响起，光一抬头，就看见穿着一件花丝绸睡袍的剛，视线落在了茶几的那一堆零件上。

“房子里我发现了三个窃听器，现在正让它们再也没办法正常工作。”光一手下动作没停，见剛没什么特别的反应，他低头继续干活。

然后，就被像宠物一样地摸头了。

“真乖。”与其说是称赞，听起来更像是敷衍，剛揉乱了光一的头发，转身上楼，淡淡地吩咐，“半个小时以后我们出门，地址已经发到你的手机里了，开那辆保时捷，车钥匙在门口的柜子里。”

来不及郁闷剛揉他跟揉狗头似的，光一加快速度拆开最后一个微型电路板，嘴上应了一声“好的！”

迅速将垃圾都扫进垃圾桶，他穿好防弹背心和枪套，安排好武器，随便理了一下乱糟糟的头发，来到门口打开那个小柜子门，在六个车钥匙里找到了保时捷的那个。

嘴里嘀咕着“真是万恶的有钱人”，光一去车库把车开到别墅门口，把地址输入车载GPS的时候，剛收拾好了自己，慢悠悠地出了大门。

头发在脖颈处挽了个髻，一件泼洒了各种乱七八糟色彩的白T恤，一条裤裆都快要到膝盖了的深色七分裤，皮绳吊着个银坠子悬在胸口，一串形状不规则的水晶项链挂在皮绳后头，还戴了一副能遮住半张脸的大墨镜。

这一身打扮，就差把“纨绔子弟”写在自己脸上了。

光一从后视镜打量了一眼剛的衣服，把评价留在心里，开口就是再正经不过的询问。

“剛少爷，我们现在出发吗？”

“走吧。”

黑色保时捷，低调的奢华。光一驾驶技术不错，汽车平稳地行驶在国道上，剛操纵着后座的播放机，跟着音乐的节奏轻轻打拍子，不时哼上两句。

大少爷没有主动开口，司机也就当自己是个哑巴。

一路沉默。

四十来分钟后，汽车到达了目的地。

车钥匙交给侍者，光一跟在刚身后，整理一下自己的西装，顺便抬头看了一眼他们要进去的地方。

看清了招牌，光一的脸，登时就绿了。

这儿他妈居然是一家牛郎俱乐部。

就说歌舞伎町一番街里不会有什么好地方！

——TBC


End file.
